


I will help you swim, I'm gonna help you swim

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Addiction, All the others are kind of just there, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically set in non-despair au where everybody graduated, Celegiri is the main ships here, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Flashbacks, Gay, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lesbian Character, So yeah, Title from Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms, Triggers, and pretty sad, flashbacks to high school, it's - Freeform, mostly everybody stayed in touch, pretty gay, some didn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: Celestia is living a life in which she's supposed to be happy. But she is not. At this stage in life, after the innocence and misery of being a teenager has been swept away by life's tide, she is supposed to have gotten over high school. But she has not.She is supposed to be moving on with her life. But instead she lets Kyouko Kirigiri back into her life after ten years.





	I will help you swim, I'm gonna help you swim

It was raining. Heavily. The large droplets of water sounded like bullets as they rammed against the slate roof and windows of Celestia's manor. The gambler watched as big trails of liquid ran down the large windows in her living room, peered at the distorted world that flowed and changed through the water. Bringing the fine china teacup she was drinking from up to her lips once more, Celestia took a sip of the hot, royal milk tea before turning her attention back to her book. Some, including most of her friends, would call her pretentious for reading Edgar Allan Poe at midnight while drinking royal milk tea from expensive china. Celestia supposed that in that sense, as well as most others, she probably was quite pretentious.

The crackling of the fire burning in her grand fireplace served as calming background noise to her reading. Already in her nightgown, with all of her cleaners and butlers sent home for the day, the raven haired woman felt quite content to retire late into the night. She tapped her foot in time with the swing of the pendulum from the antique grandfather clock out in the hall. Its tick-tocking could be heard all throughout the house, and Celestia had grown fond of the sound. 

Her mind at peace, the world moving slowly and harmoniously around her, Celestia felt her eyes start to slip shut. 

Until the piercing sound of her mobile ringing jolted her awake, accidentally dropping her book in the process. Trying to get her beating heart to slow, Celestia cursed under her breath, reaching for her phone on the sofa next to her. 

Unlocking the phone revealed an unknown number to be calling her. Ready to chew out whatever poor salesperson was on the other end, Celestia angrily answered the call. 

"Yes?" She hissed into the phone.

"Celestia Ludenberg?" 

The gambler's heart froze at that moment, recognising the voice immediately. A flurry of nervousness, excitement, regret and shock, all rose up in her stomach. She inhaled sharply.

"Kyouko?" 

A relieved sigh was heard from the other end. "Oh, good. It is you," 

Celestia swallowed. "Yes," 

"You haven't changed your phone number in a while," Kyouko's voice was warm, yet less firm than Celestia remembered it to be. 

"Not my personal one, no," She choked out. Normally there was no way Celestia would let this much emotion through, wouldn't usually let her mind race at this speed in so many different directions. But it was Kyouko Kirigiri, the one exception in Celestia's life. 

"I was afraid that I might have an old number, and not be able to reach you..." Kyouko stated. 

Grappling to get a hold of herself, Celestia steadied her voice. "How's Europe?" 

"Beautiful. I'm currently in Holland. You would like it here, I think," The voice on the other end chuckled softly. 

"Yes, I've been there before..." Celestia trailed off. "Truly beautiful," She said softly.

The was a lull in the conversation before Kyouko spoke up.

"I've missed you. All of you. I should've kept in touch but," Kyouko sighed. "There have been some... Complications in my life recently. Which is actually the reason I'm calling," 

_Complications? Missing me?_ Celestia gave a questioning hum into the phone. 

"I need to come home, get out of Europe. And I need to be with somebody who I trust, at least for a while anyway. I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you for a month or two," Kyouko's voice sounded the closest to nervous that Celestia had heard in a long time. "I know this is extremely imposing, and I'm not going to hold it against you if you say no. There are other people I can go to, and I know you have your own life it's just..." Kyouko's voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I really need some help, Celestia. Just for a bit," 

Biting her lip, Celestia's eyes trail back to the windows. The rain had lightened up a bit, and she could make out the stars up in the night sky. "How long until you get back?"

"A week, the 18th," 

"What airport? What time?" 

"Hikōki, 5:00 pm" 

"I'll have somebody pick you up from Hikōki at 5:30 and take you to my house. You can stay here as long as you need," Celestia said, keeping her voice level. 

Kyouko let out a breath from the other end. "Thank you, Celeste," 

The gambler felt her words get stuck in her throat at the use of the nickname. "Yes, well, it's very late here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to sleep now," 

"Understandably. Good night, Celestia. And thank you, again," Celestia could practically hear Kyouko's patented small smile through the phone. 

"Good night, Kyouko," 

Celestia pushed her self up from the expensive sofa, moving towards the large windows. With one finger she traced the paths of the rain drops falling down against it and tried not to think about purple haired detectives somehow finding their way back into her life.

~~~~~~

Driving up to the gate, Celestia leaned out of her black, classic car to press the the intercom button. 

"Sayaka? It's Celestia, darling, let me in," She sat back down in her car and waited until the gates made a clicking sound and started to open for her. 

Driving in, Celestia parked her car outside of the (disgustingly) modern mansion. How someone could enjoy living in a white-beige hell hole was beyond her. She walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell, hearing its muffled sound from inside the house. 

After a short wait, a scowling Mukuro Maizono opened the door for her. 

"Oh," Celestia raised an eyebrow. "I was actually hoping to talk with Sayaka, is she awake?" 

Mukuro glared at her before slowly stepping aside to let the gambler through. "She's in the kitchen. Nice to see you too, by the way," Mukuro grumbled. 

The former mercenary was wearing nothing but a t-shirt that was clearly Sayaka's idol group's merchandise, and a pair of boxers. Hickeys and a few bite marks were left completely uncovered, revealing what the married couple had been doing the night before, or possibly even that morning before Celestia showed up. Her hair was messily tousled and her legs unshaven. She was also sporting a particularly grumpy expression.

Celestia gave her a good look up and down. "Did you forget to get dressed in the morning?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"No, I just didn't realised the bitch in black was visiting today," Mukuro deadpanned, shutting the door and walking towards the mansion's kitchen. 

Celestia narrowed her eyes at Mukuro's back but stayed silent and followed her. 

"Hi, Celeste!" Sayaka smiled at her as she entered the big kitchen. It was, again, designed so modernly and minimalistically that it made Celestia want to gag. 

"Hello, darling," Celestia smiled back, watching as Sayaka leaned up to kiss Mukuro on the cheek before pushing a cup of coffee into the freckled girl's hands. 

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Sayaka chuckled at her own phrasing, prompting Mukuro to give her a fond smile.

Celestia took a seat on one of the stools surrounding the centre island in the kitchen. "I was under the impression we were going on our monthly shopping trip?" 

It was a custom after they graduated high school, both to ensure they kept in touch and to blow some of the grotesque amounts of money they all pulled in, that Celestia, Sayaka and Junko would all go shopping every month. The three women all lived somewhat closely to each other. That was, when Sayaka and Junko weren't away doing tours, or Celestia wasn't traveling for gambling holidays. However, within the proximity of their homes was a large, expensive shopping mall named 'Glass Rose Plaza'. It was filled with high-end boutiques and designer shops, as well as many nice restaurants. This was the destination of their monthly get together.

"Well, yeah, but I thought we were meeting at glass rose," Sayaka said. 

Celestia nodded. "Yes, that was the original plan, however there was something I wanted to discuss with you," The gambler took in Sayaka's questioning look. "And not Junko,"

"Right, yeah, Junko can be kind of..." The blue haired women trailed off, turning to her wife to finish her sentence. 

"Unsympathetic, overwhelming, a gossip, over dramatic, known to not take things seriously..." Mukuro sighed, taking a long sip from her cup of coffee. "All of the above," 

"... Yeah, I mean we all love Junko, but she's not exactly the best with personal stuff," Sayaka put nicely as she let Mukuro loop an arm around her waist. "So, what's up?"

Celestia shot Mukuro a look. 

Mukuro met Celestia's eyes. "What? I won't tell anybody," Celestia raised an eyebrow. "I have nobody to tell! I literally have like four friends, and two of those are my wife and my sister,"

Celestia sighed, looking down at her folded hands. "Last night, I got a call from Kyouko Kirigiri..." 

"Kyouko?!" Sayaka exclaimed. She detangled her self from Mukuro and rushed over to Celestia's side, taking her hands in her own. "How is she? How are you? Are yoy ok?" The idol asked, giving her a meaningful and heavy stare. 

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Celestia stated with a smile. Over the years Celestia had not lost her ability to lie. 

"What was the call about?" Mukuro asked. 

"Apparently she's coming hom-" Celestia cut herself off. "Coming back to the city for a while and needs a place to stay. She asked me to accommodate her and I said yes," The raven haired woman left out the part where Kyouko said she needed help. Somehow, she didn't feel right sharing that with anybody.

Mukuro furrowed her eyebrows. "Why can't she just book a hotel or something?" 

Celestia was getting a bit annoyed with the freckled woman's inquisition. "It would be a waste of money when she has friends staying in and around the city," 

"Well that's certainly... Unexpected..." Sayaka was giving Celestia a worried look. 

"Yes, I'm..." She avoided Sayaka's gaze. "I'm slightly concerned. I have no idea why she would suddenly come back after all these years, why she would want to leave her work," And a bit quieter. "Why she would call me..." 

"I think you know why she would call you," Sayaka stated firmly, yet warmly. 

The room was silent for a minute as Celestia stared at her and Sayaka's connected hands, pushing back memories that threatened to overflow her mind. 

After a while she managed to collect her thoughts. "Yes, well," She glanced at the silver wall clock. "We should probably get going. Let's take my car." 

Sayaka was silent for a moment more, pursing her lips like she expected Celestia to say something else. Finally, she spoke. "Ok," Her smile returning to her face, she turned around and walked over to Mukuro. 

Sayaka snaked her arms around her wife's neck and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Mukuro put down her mug and placed her hands on Sayaka's hips. Celestia could see both women smiling into the kiss, and it was both heart warming and saddening for her. It reminded her that the majority of her friends were married, or dating. Or not still grieving a long since dead love. 

"You two are so much in love it's sickening," Celestia teased as she got off the stool, heels clicking on the tiled floor. 

Mukuro used one hand to give Celestia a middle finger, and the other to travel down and squeeze Sayaka's ass. Sayaka yelped and broke the kiss, simultaneously laughing and slapping Mukuro on the shoulder. 

As she was driving out of the big gate again, Celestia thought back to Mukuro and Sayaka. How strong their love was, and how their love had lasted since high school. How, for them, a little bit of high school was still with them. And then Celestia thought again to Kyouko Kirigiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven't written dangan ronpa in forever! Well, actually, I haven't written in forever. Well, here ya go. Angsty gays. 
> 
> Y'all can rip lesbian Celestia from my cold dead hands. Also, again we can see I am Ikkuzono trash.
> 
> This probably won't update _very_ often due to other stuff I have to do, but it will eventually be finished.


End file.
